Recuerdos de Hogwarts
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Hogwarts resive la visita de una escuela, Albus, Rose y demas hacen buenos amigos.


Y fantasmita vuelve, con otro fic de HP, puesto que los otros no los pude terminar, porque si lo hacia cambiaria mucho la historia del libro, pero bueno ahora les traigo este fic.

As: sip un fic nuevo, donde salen mis nietas, o.o soy tan joven y ya tengo nietas.

u.u si lo se. Pero bueno espero disfruten el fic.

**Recuerdos de Hogwarts**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bienvenida**

Las cosas iban quedando atrás mientras el tren avanzaba a toda velocidad, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y el frió aumentaba, faltaba poco para llegar y ya algunas chicas y chicos estaban impacientes, todos de distintos grados. Sus rostros reflejaban emoción y alegría. Todos excepto uno, el de Kasandra Weming, una chica que por una cosa u otra siempre mostraba una seriedad y frialdad que a cualquiera espantaba, claro había sus excepciones como Eris Weming su gemela, ella era mas alegre y traviesa, y también la mayor de las Weming, Natasha, una chica amable y dulce. Las hermanas Weming eran conocidas en todo el colegio "Michellangelo" para Hechiceros, quizás eran las mas populares, ya fuera por sus distintos caracteres o por su belleza. Las gemelas tenían unos ojos hermosos de un color rubí intenso (vieja tradición familiar), cabello castaño claro, aunque ahora Eris lo tenia de color violeta, corto y lacio, y Kas lo tenia de color azul, con las puntas rosas, largo y lacio, su color de piel era blanco, eran delgadas y de buen cuerpo, de estatura media, aunque Eris era mas alta por 2 cm. Y Natasha no se quedaba atrás, con sus hermosos ojos violetas y su cabello castaño largo y lacio, delgada y alta, piel blanca y de rostro linda. La mayor de las Weming tenía 16 años y las gemelas apenas habian cumplido los 15.

El colegio Michellangelo había decidido mandar a algunos de sus estudiantes y profesores a distintos colegios, para conocer el tipo de magia que predominaba, fueron enviados a los colegios amigos de otro mundo. A las Weming y al grupo con el que iban les toco ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, quizás por eso Kas se sentía aun mas incomoda, el hecho de ir a otro lugar le molestaba.

El tren fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse totalmente, los estudiantes comenzaron a tomar sus maletas y caminaron hacia la salida dispuestos a salir.

**&&&&&**

- Los estudiantes del colegio para hechiceros "Michellangelo" vienen de un mundo paralelo al de nosotros –hablaba la directora McGonagall mientras los estudiantes esperaban salir al patio para recibir a los visitantes –es parecido al de nosotros con la diferencia de que ellos usan otro tipo de magia y otro instrumento –muchos estudiantes se miraron entre si con curiosidad –así que espero los traten bien.

- Eso suena interesante –dijo James mientras se acercaba a Lily y a Rose, con esos ojos cafés brillantes de emoción.

- ¿Qué es lo interesante? –pregunto Rose mirándole con sus ojos almendras –que vayas a molestar mas personas ¿o que? Porque de ser así eso ya no es interesante.

- Tu de verdad que eres molesta –dijo James mirándola con cara de fastidio –arruinas la alegría de los demás… pero no fuera cierto chico que va en Slytherin porque sino-

- Scorpius no se porta tan mal como tu –espeto Rose mirando indignada a su primo.

- ¡Oh! es Scorpius… creí que era mi hermano –dijo alegre mirándole –vaya que cosas y creí que no se llevaban bien, pero quien entiende a los de 14 años.

- Ah mira quien lo dice "James el adulto de quince años" va te portas peor que un niño de diez años - le miro molesta acomodándose su cabello pelirrojo pues estaban por salir por la puerta para ir y esperar a los visitantes.

- Como digas prima –le miro aun sonriente si había algo que le encantaba a James Sirius Potter era molestar.

- ¡Oh! Yo también quiero tener novio –dijo de pronto Lily mirando a su prima con emoción –debe ser lindo.

- Ah no señorita, usted esta muy chica para tener novio –la reprendió James de pronto adoptando una seriedad poco típica de él.

- Por dios James, si tu tuviste tu primera novia a esa edad –le recalco Rose –deja que ella haga lo que quiera.

- No –se apresuro a decir él

- Si –dijo Rose sentenciante mientras se acercaba a Lily –y dime quien te gusta.

- Hay un chico de tercero- dijo Lily mientras meneaba su cabello pelirrojo idéntico al de su madre -es de Ravenclaw, pero es…

**&&&**

- Vamos Albus apúrate –decía cierto chico rubio que lo esperaba en la puerta de los vestidores de Quiditch.

- Es que me da pena Scorpius –dijo Albus saliendo con su uniforme de Quiditch, aquel uniforme verde que hacia resaltar mas sus ojos del mismo color.

- Has jugado siempre, no entiendo lo de la pena – dijo extrañado su amigo.

- Es que… si… pero esta vez es diferente, es enfrente de otras personas, ajenas al colegio –los nervios de Albus se notaban en la hora de hablar.

- Y quieres ser jugador profesional de Quiditch –Scorpius negó con su cabeza ante la pena de su amigo.-además es contra ravenclaw, eso es regalado –dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

- Esta bien –dijo después de un tiempo –de todos modos que puede pasar, ni que vaya a encontrar al amor de mi vida en esa escuela –dijo Albus convencido caminando con mucha mas seguridad –aunque claro esta que hay quienes ya lo encontraron.

- Pero solo somos novios, a los catorce nadie es para toda la vida –se apresuro a decir Scorpius bastante rápido.

- Eso dices… pero tu y Rose se ven muy bien juntos –comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba el resto de su equipo –creí que te tardarías mas en pedírselo.

- Pues no se lo pedí yo –dijo mirando a su amigo –ella me lo pidió a mi.

- Vaya Rose si que es valiente –rió Albus, pero dejo de hablar de inmediato pues ya habian llegado a donde estaba el equipo y tenían que escuchar las instrucciones de su capitán.

&&&

Los carruajes que venian de la estación se detuvieron frente a las puertas del colegio, los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban en la espera de ver como eran esos estudiantes, serian de otra raza, serian mas pequeños, mas grandes como los gigantes, hadas duendes, todo eso pasaba por sus cabezas.

El primer carruaje se abrió y salieron Anna Sakurada, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos miel, y Rowa Siluit, un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules, no mayores a los 12 años, junto con la profesora Ange, de cabellos rubios, del siguiente salieron dos chicos, Yury Kuznetzov, de cabellos platinados y ojos violetas, Stuart Mathews de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, también salio Sithel Siluit, una chica pelirroja y ojos azules, acompañados del profesor Laus Grezhard, de cabellos castaños claros, los chicos no eran mayores a los 13, el siguiente fue Louis y Laila Therinsly, bastantes parecidos de cabello castaño y alborotado ambos no mayores a los 14, del siguiente salieron las gemelas Weming y Vladimir Suneigan, un chico de cabellos rubios algo engreído, él al igual que las gemelas tenía 15 años, del siguiente salio Natasha y Milfred Sakurada un chico de cabellos verdes de la misma edad, y del ultimo salio Gabriel Freiheit, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, Yukihime Sakurada una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y el director Andrick Saints, un hombre joven de 32 años, de cabellos negros. Los estudiantes que habian bajado de los coches portaban el uniforme de su escuela, las mujeres llevaban una falda negra con un chaleco del mismo color y bajo este una blusa blanca con una corbata azul, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Los chicos llevaban pantalón negro, chaleco del mismo color, camisa blanca, saco negro y corbata azul. La profesora llevaba una falda negra, una blusa blanca con un moño azul y un saco negro, el profesor y el director llevaban un traje azul marino.

- Bienvenidos sean, Director Andrick –dijo la Directora McGonagall con respeto.

- Es un placer estar en su colegio –dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- El placer es nuestro, como bienvenida les hemos preparado un banquete, pero antes de eso me gustaría que miraran nuestra exhibición de quiditch –dijo McGonagall con suma amabilidad –puesto que decíamos que conozcan nuestro deporte –prosiguió con su invitación.

- Será un placer para nosotros –dijo el director de la otra escuela, mientras les hacia una seña a los profesores, para que los alumnos se formaran.

- Chicos de primero y segundo formados atrás de mi –ordeno la profesora, los alumnos no tardaron en obedecerla, se formaron del mas bajo al mas alto.

- Estudiantes de tercero y cuarto atrás de mi –ordeno el profesor y los estudiantes imitaron a los anteriores.

- De quinto y Sexto –detrás de mi Ordeno el Director y estos obedecieron.

- Bien síganme –dijo la profesora McGonagall y los fue guiando.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el estadio, los primeros en subir a las gradas fueron los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pues ya sabían que lugar ocupar, además de que se encontraban emocionados, Slytherin había estado jugando bastante bien la ultima temporada y Ravenclaw también, así que sin duda seria un juego bastante bueno. Lo siguientes fueron los visitantes a ellos les tocaron las gradas principales donde había una mejor vista.

- Uy que emocionante –dijo Eris contenta mientras los jugadores salían al campo.

- Y que bien se ven con esos uniformes –dijo Yukihime con una voz algo coqueta.

- Yukihime Sakurada guarda silencio –la reprendió la profesora, la chica solo volteo a verla riendo, para después girarse a ver el partido.

El juego comenzó lento un pase por aquí, uno por haya, y 10 puntos para Slytherin, luego los alumnos de Ravenclaw tomaron la delantera metiendo 20 puntos, pero los de Slytherin no tardaron en recuperarse y los empataron, Albus buscaba con la mirada la snitch pero no encontraba nada, tenia que atraparla eso de estar empatados no le agradaba. La Snitch paso volando al lado del otro buscador, fue cuando Albus también la vio y comenzó a seguirla.

- Kas mira –decía emocionada Eris tomando la mano de su hermana para que se acercara y mirara mas de cerca el partido –se esta poniendo mas emocionante.

-Yo no le veo lo emocionante –dijo Kasandra sin mucho animo mientras seguía con la mirada la snitch que parecía acercarse hasta donde estaban ellas.

- Se esta acercando –menciono lo ya obvio la gemela –Kas ya la tienes junto a ti

- Ya lo se no soy id…-pero su frase fue interrumpida pues fue prácticamente arrollada por Albus que iba persiguiendo la snitch. Todos se quedaron callados ante se hecho tanto los visitantes como los que pertenecían ahí, todos preguntándose si en verdad la había agarrado y si aquella joven había salido ilesa.


End file.
